Stefan Salvatore
| aliases = | continuity = The Vampire Diaries | image = | type = | status = | gender = | base of operations = Mystic Falls, Virginia | known relatives = Giuseppe Salvatore Father, deceased. Damon Salvatore Brother; turned vampire. Zach Salvatore Descendant; deceased. | born = 1847 Vampire Diaries: 162 Candles | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "I was Feeling Epic" | actor = Paul Wesley }} Stefan Salvatore is a fictional vampire and one of the main characters featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. The character first appeared in the novel, Vampire Diaries: The Awakening by L.J. Smith. On the tv show, the character is played by actor Paul Wesley and is one of three central figures on the series. Biography Stefan Salvatore is a vampire and the brother of Damon Salvatore. He is one of the early residents of Mystic Falls, Virginia. In 2009, Stefan returned to his family mansion, the Salvatore Boarding House, when he learned about a young woman named Elena Gilbert - a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Katerina "Katherine" Petrova - Stefan's 19th century lover and a ruthless vampire in her own right. To get closer to Elena, Stefan registered as a student at Mystic Falls High School. Matters became complicated however when his sadistic brother Damon likewise returned to their home town and began indiscriminantly killing innocent people and trying to frame Stefan for his actions. Stefan first met Elena Gilbert at the Mystic Falls Cemetery where he found her visiting the gravestone of her parents who had died in an automobile accident the previous Spring. Elena found Stefan mysterious and intriguing, but was still suffering the psychological scars of her parents' deaths. Vampire Diaries: Pilot Damon became aware of Elena's presence and also marked the similarities between she and Katerina Petrova. Always one to make unlife miserable for his brother, he created several awkward situations between the two and Stefan and Damon came to blows on more than one occasion. On one such instance, Damon had attacked one of Elena's classmates, Vicki Donovan, and left her bleeding in the woods. He then used hypnotic suggestion to make Vicki think that it was Stefan who had attacked her. Stefan had to convince Damon not to kill Vicki from pitching her off the roof of a tall building. Vampire Diaries: The Night of the Comet Notes & Trivia * * Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Vampire Diaries: Pilot * Actor Paul Wesley originally auditioned for the role of Damon Salvatore. Related categories * Stefan Salvatore's ring * images * appearances See also External Links * * * Stefan Salvatore at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 1 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 2 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 3 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 4 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 5 characters Category:Salvatore family/Members Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:1847 character births Category:2017 character deaths Category:Characters who are burned to death